memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed Changelings
This is a list unnamed Changelings. Specified Changelings * Julian Bashir (Changeling) * Female Changeling * Krajensky (Changeling) * Laas * Lovok (Changeling) * Martok (Changeling) * Odo * Odo (mirror) Unspecified Changelings Earthbound Changelings An unknown number of changelings infiltrated the population of Earth in 2374. A changeling was hidden at the room where the Antwerp Conference was taking place, and was believed to be responsible for the bombing of the conference. It was determined by Starfleet that this changeling had most likely survived the attack. Another changeling, imitating Admiral Leyton, was exposed by Odo. When they met the changling Leyton was rude to Odo and kept commenting on Odo's ability to assume different shapes. Odo sensing something was wrong, extended his hand to shake with Leyton, when he refused, Odo grabbed him, and they linked exposing the changling. ( ) Shortly after this encounter, another changling, or possibly the same, startled Sisko when he appeared to him in O'Brien's form, explaining to him their strategy of creating distrust among humans and claiming that only four changelings were at the time operating on Earth. He told him that if a few changlings could cause so much panic, think what an invasion would do. ( ) :It is unknown if all these changelings were different individuals or not, or if the number of four changelings given by the O'Brien changeling was correct. The number was put in doubt however by both Sisko and Odo in the episode. The Hundred One Hundred infant Changelings were sent by the Founders throughout the galaxy. They were to learn as much as they could about that culture and return back to teach the Great Link what they knew. They were not expected to return until the 27th century. ( ) Odo and Laas were two of the Hundred. ( ) Infant Changeling A dying infant changeling found by Quark and given to the human Odo in 2373. When Dr. Bashir was able to save it, it was cared for and investigated by Odo, who saw it as an opportunity to reconnect with his people. He attempted to teach it to shape shift using basic encouragement, rather than the more painful electric jolts that had been used on him, but his initial attempts failed. When Dr. Mora, who had raised Odo, arrived on the station, Odo was not pleased. He was still resentful of the invasive procedures Mora had used on him. They would immediately clash over the raising of the infant, but, as Odo was making little progress with the infant, and Starfleet was threatening to take the infant, Odo accepted Mora's help. Both of them bonded as the changling began to take shape, realising the advantages in the other's methods; it only began to shape-shift because of Mora's electric shock methods, but because Odo had made an effort to talk to it, it showed an interest in him, forming a face with eyes to peer at him. However, it became sick again, and, despite the efforts of Doctor Bashir, it eventually died. However, as thanks for what Odo had tried to do for it, the changeling merged into Odo, causing him to regain his shapeshifting abilities. ( ) :The "Infant Changeling" may be one of the Hundred. Male Changeling The '''male changeling' was one of the first Changelings to meet Odo upon his return to the Founders' homeworld in 2371. He initially thought that Odo was not ready to experience the Great Link. ( ) :The Male Changeling was played by William Frankfather. Category:Changelings Changelings